Recently, image pickup systems such as a camera module for a communication terminal, a digital still camera (DSC), a camcorder, and a PC camera (a photographing device attached to a personal computer) have been studied and researched. The most important component allowing a camera module for the image pickup system to obtain an image is an imaging lens to form an image.